yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Darklord
| japanese = 堕天使 | furigana = だてんし | romanji = Datenshi | japanese translated = Fallen Angel }} Darklords, known as Fallen Angels in Japan, are a series of DARK Fairy-Type monsters used by Midori Hibiki in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" is also a "Darklord" monster, due to her Japanese name containing "Fallen Angel", but is not used by Midori. Much of their effects are focused on sending Darklords to the Graveyard and then summoning them. Much of this Archetype have been released as V-Jump Magazine Promotional Cards. No one really runs a Darklord deck due to the fact that the only english versions of the cards sell for around $400 to over $1000, however the korean versions of the darklords are available for a fraction of the price. 3 copies of korean darklord edeh arae alone can sell for as low as $3 with $0.95 for shipping. Play Style The Darklords have a few things in common: in addition to being DARK Fairies, they all have high levels (ranging from 5 to 10) and all of them have high ATK to match. Also, some of them, such as "Darklord Superbia", can swarm the field. In order to play these cards valhalla is recommended, however Coat of justice is more efficient due to the fact that ones field needs to be clear in order to use valhalla and coat of justice only requires a level 1 fairy to be on the field in order to special summon any fairy from ones hand, recommended level 1 fairies are Freya, spirit of victory and even d.d. sprite. Freya can boost the attack of all of ones fairies by 400 atk and def, and d.d. sprite can reset a monster on your side of the field, so if you used d.d. sprite to reset darklord zerato after you activated his built in raigeki effect he would return unharmed. Recommended Cards Monsters * Archlord Kristya * Armageddon Knight * Athena * Chaos Sorcerer * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Grepher * Darklord Asmodeus * Darklord Edeh Arae * Darklord Superbia * Darklord Zerato * Hecatrice * Light and Darkness Dragon * The Creator * The Dark Creator Extra Deck * Dark End Dragon Spells * Allure of Darkness * Card of Safe Return (Traditional Format only) * Fires of Doomsday * Foolish Burial * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Trade-In * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen * [ of justice] Traps * Deck Devastation Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Miraculous Descent * Royal Decree (Alternative style) Deck Types Darklord OTK See: Darklord OTK Desired Control Recommended Cards Monsters * Darklord Asmodeus * Darklord Desire * Light and Darkness Dragon * Ultimate Temporal Machine God Sephiron Spells * Book of Moon * Forbidden Chalice Traps * Deck Devastation Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus Disputed cards "Marie the Fallen One" - Although she has 「堕天使」 in her Japanese Name, she isn't considered a Darklord monster because of her Type which is Fiend. However, should the name become the focus of the Archetype, then her Type will not matter at all. Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type